¿Por qué se habían enamorado?
by Avril Lupin Black
Summary: ¿Por qué se habían enamorado? Al principio se lo preguntaron cómo pensando que era algo bueno que les daba el tino, pero al final se lo preguntaron ya sabiendo que era algo amargo, sabiendo que sus destinos estaban escritos, pero en pergaminos distin


_¿Por qué se habían enamorado? Al principio se lo preguntaron cómo pensando que era algo bueno que les brindaba el tino, pero al final se lo preguntaron ya sabiendo que era algo amargo, sabiendo que sus destinos estaban escritos, pero en pergaminos distintos._

_RL/LE_

¿Por qué se habían enamorado? La pregunta se formulaba con algo incluso de cursilería en busca del porqué el amor decidió nacer entre ellos… Respuestas, no hay.

Aún…

La costumbre de verse primero que nadie había llegado, ellos, puntuales y responsables como siempre, los dos Gryffindor se encaminaron al vagón de prefectos por entre el vacío andén nueve y tres cuartos, él, cubierto por unas raídas túnicas, sonrió al verla pasar la barrera arrastrando su baúl y arreglándose el pelirrojo cabello.

Ella al verlo sonrió también con la alegría chispeando en sus ojos, se encaminó a él soltando su baúl le abrazó y depositó un beso en su rasguñada mejilla como saludo. Aún no acostumbrado a ese gesto, él sonrió algo abochornado; ella rió divertida y para divertirse aún más le besó en la otra mejilla aún más sonoramente, haciendo que el rostro del joven adquiriera un color rojo, ella rió de nuevo. Él cogió los dos baúles y los llevó hacia el tren, mientras a su lado caminaba la chica sonriendo con algo también de rubor en sus mejillas.

Unos nerviosos niños y sus padres ya llegaban poco a poco, así que él se apresuró a dirigirse al compartimiento Gryffindor del vagón de los prefectos y dejar los baúles, ella sonrió con agradecimiento y él se contuvo de suspirar, la miró sentarse y sacar un libro, él la contemplaba apoyándose con un codo en el marco de la puerta del compartimiento.

La vio leer un rato, antes de suspirar y darse la vuelta para salir y esperar a sus amigos; sin embargo, la tímida voz de la joven le hizo detenerse.

-¿Remus?- llamó - ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó ella mirándolo, despegando la vista de su libro

- A esperar a mis amigos; Lily- explicó él dándole una sonrisa. Lily expiró un simple "Oh", parecía decepcionada, así que volvió su vista al libro; Remus, al darse cuenta de esa reacción se sentó a su lado- Ya sabes, quizá se pierden entre la gente- dijo él guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que uno de su párpados escondiera pícaramente detrás de él uno de sus bellos ojos miel.

Ella rió por lo bajo y asintió, él dio un suspiro y salió de allí, para encararse a una avalancha de alumnos, que subía y bajaba, miró el cartel que indicaba el número de andén, bajó la mirada y se encontró con el más pequeño de los cuatro, comiendo una tarta de calabaza, Remus sonrió, desvió al mirada hacia el reloj y vio que faltaban 15 minutos para que partiera el tren, y sólo diez minutos para que llegaran Sirius Black y James Potter.

Dirigió su mirada a la entrada del tren, donde una cabeza pelirroja se asomaba para saludar a una chica con cara redonda y bonachona, Alice Williams, un año mayor que ellos, a la espalda de Lily, Remus pudo divisar a Marlene acercándose sigilosamente a Lily y al llegar a su espalda Marlene grita: "¡Boh!" y ve a Lily dar un enorme respingo, Remus rió al ver a la pelirroja empezar a gritarle a la chica mientras Alice se desternillaba.

-¿Viendo a la chica de McKinnon, Lunático? Él te matará, salvo que quieras enfrentarlo en luna llena- escuchó una voz divertida a sus espaldas, el aludido volteó para encararse a James, quien ahora reía por el cometario de su amigo Sirius, atrás se acercaba Peter curioso ante las risas del resto de su amigos.

-El hecho que nos lleve un año, no significa que sea mejor que yo, Canuto- se defendió Remus levantando una ceja riendo también, James rió más alto todavía, llamando la atención de todos.

-Oh mi querido Lunático, estás perdido- vaticinó Sirius.

-Basta, Canuto, que no miro a Marlene- dijo el castaño pensando en los ojos verdes de la chica Evans, la única chica que habitaba en ese corazón semi-humano.

-Entonces es Alice Williams, te gustan mayores ¿Eh Lunático?, pero igual estás perdido, amigo, ella saldrá conmigo este año- se jactó el joven Black acomodándose soberbiamente las túnicas.

-¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! Yo pensaba que salía con Frank Longbottom- dijo Remus desinteresadamente, haciendo que el ego de Sirius se bajara sólo un tanto.

-Mmmm… Entonces si no miras ni a Marlene ni a Williams, entonces…-Sirius abrió los ojos dramatizando- ¡Oh, Lunático! ¡Qué gustos que tienes! ¿Evans? ¡Puaj!- opinó Sirius, Remus respiró profundo para evitar que la sangre que corría hacia sus mejillas lo delatara.

-No lo creas, Lily sólo es mi amiga, además supongo que Cornamenta tiene planes para ella ¿Cierto?- dijo Remus con la garganta repentinamente seca.

-¡Acertaste, mi peludo amigo! Este sexto año Evans saldrá conmigo, así me cueste….

-Un brazo roto…

-Una pierna sin huesos…

-Los lentes pulverizados…

-Una mejilla dolorida…

-¡Hablen! ¡Sigan hablando! Este año de verdad Lily Evans saldrá conmigo- afirmó convencido James, dando un puñetazo en el aire. Remus trataba de sonreír y bromear a pesar del nudo en la boca del estómago que sentía.

-¿Sigues encaprichado con la pelirroja, Cornamenta?- preguntó Sirius, mientras ya caminaban para entrar en el tren.

-No estoy encaprichado con ella, Canuto, yo estoy enamorado de ella- afirmó James y después dio un romántico suspiro mirando a la nada, a sus espaldas Sirius hacía una pantomima de arcadas, y a su frente Remus se retrasó un poco para que no vieran el tic nervioso que le empezó a dar en el párpado derecho, Peter caminaba detrás, comiendo, sin darse cuenta de nada, para variar.

James unos segundos después, que para Remus fueron largar horas, gritó que había encontrado un compartimiento vacío.

-Rápido, la repetición del juramento Merodeador, antes que Remus se vaya al vagón de prefectos- dijo Sirius.

Cinco simples clausulas: "No traicionarse", "No pelearse por una chica", "No perjudicar al otro", "No abandonarse cuando se necesitan" y "No revelar el secreto de Remus ni revelar que los otros tres son animagos ilegales".

Remus salió del compartimiento al tiempo que el tren emitía un silbato, haciendo que el resto de alumnos subiera y se chocara con un aturdido Remus, quien al jurar la segunda clausula sintió vacío su interior.

Entró con la mandíbula desencajada al vagón de los prefectos, donde cada casa tenía su compartimiento, el Premio Anual saludaba a los que llegaban, Remus sólo le dio una cabeceada, entró al compartimiento Gryffindor y se sentó al frente de Lily, la miró un momento, anhelante, sabiendo que nunca un "ellos juntos" iba existir.

Lily levantó su mirada, y Remus simuló examinar el empastado del libro; un silencio extraño se apoderó de la escena.

El viaje fue casi tranquilo, Remus y Lily hicieron las patrullas, en realidad caminaban sin rumbo, Remus parecía nervioso, casi a cada rato se tropezaba, Lily lo miraba de reojo, cuando se encontraba con los ojos Remus, volteaba sin saber disimular, un rubor intenso cubría su mejillas, una de esas veces mientras ya volvían al compartimiento, sólo faltaban unos pasos, Lily volteó casi tan bruscamente que se tropezó con el prefecto de Hufflepuff, él cayó sin remedio, pero Lily fue sostenida por las temblorosas manos de Remus, ella se aferró al cuello del joven para no caer, el tobillo le dolía a horrores, Remus la condujo dentro sin atreverse a mirar ni a los ojos verdes que tenía justo al frente, ni a los entreabiertos (y terriblemente cercanos) labios que expiraban botando el aire de pleno a sus labios, haciendo que sensaciones extrañas recorrieran su espina, sin embargo al entrar y cerrar la puerta los miró alternadamente.

Grave error.

Ni él ni ella supieron cuándo ni cómo ocurrió, ¿Será la cercanía? ¿O sería que ya no aguantaban la necesidad de los labios del otro? Pero compartieron un tierno y corto beso, el resto de prefectos gritaban y reían algo nerviosos, el Premio Anual miraba la escena como si se lo estuviera esperando; Remus y Lily estaban paralizados intercambiando miradas, el primero en reaccionar fue él, quien acomodando a Lily, se sentó al frente y se volteó bruscamente mirando con ceño a la ventana.

Lily se sobaba el tobillo y murmuró unas gracias sin mirarlo, él solo asintió sin despegar la mirada de la ventana y de nuevo se formó un incómodo silencio en esa tensa escena. Lily intentó pararse para alcanzar su túnica para hacer algo, pero se cayó, suspiró frustrada, se paró, pero ahora sintió el cálido brazo de Remus ayudándola.

Ella lo miró, volteando, y sin querer se perdió en sus ojos, se acercó a él sin poder evitarlo, y rozó sus labios apenas, pero Remus impidió que ella se fuera juntando ya sus labios y apretando son su brazo la cercanía entre ellos, él la abrazaba por la cintura sin poder ya quizá contenerse de lo que siempre había sentido, ella perdía una de sus manos entre sus cabellos castaños…

Un golpe sordo lo hizo volver, Lily maldijo a sus túnicas que ahora habitaban en el piso mientras Remus se separaba de ella murmurando un "No" La ayudó a sentarse y se retiró para él cambiarse también.

Cuando volvió, se encontró con una callada Lily, quien al verlo entrar sintió cómo su corazón saltaba de emoción

-Te amo, Remus- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, él reprimió una sonrisa y unas ganas locas de estrecharla contra él.

-Supongo que ya sabes que yo también- murmuró Remus, y ella sonrió abiertamente- Pero, no Lily, y quizá, algún día nos agradeceremos el no estar juntos- dijo en un triste susurro - Además, James te ama, supongo que algún día sabrás porque él es mejor que yo- terminó él pensando en su licantropía.

La alegría se extinguió al instante.

Por lo demás, el viaje resultó normal.

Llegaron al grandioso catillo del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la cena de apertura transcurrió sin anda nuevo para los dos, aunque sus amigos opinaban que los dos parecían nerviosos y extraños.

Al terminar la cena Lily y Remus se pararon para imponer el orden, no eran ayudados para nada por el Premio Anual que cada vez que los veía ponía una cara de picardía y al ver sus rubores reía con ganas.

Y la costumbre de verse último que nadie había llegado, Lily se acercó para mirarlo, él no se atrevía a moverse si quiera, subió súbitamente murmurando un "Buenas noches".

¿Por qué se habían enamorado? Ahora la pregunta se hacía con remordimiento, casi con cólera, prácticamente ahora cada uno maldecía el porqué el amor surgió entre ellos, ¿Respuestas?

Ahora sí las hay:

Remus se distanció de ella por su amigo, sólo eran amigos; y en cambio, ayudó a James para que pudiera enamorarla, le decía que hacer, siempre lo preparaba como él se hubiera preparado antes de salir con ella, pues, después de todo ¿Qué podía ofrecerle un licántropo?

_Hola!_

_eh aquí mi primer RL/LE ^^" espero les guste_


End file.
